Chain of Kisses
by Dragon Queen Dreamer
Summary: A group of kisses all linked to tell a story of Roy and Eds life together. Royed, mostly fluff, nothing vivid
1. The Beginning

A/N: Yay! This is a Royed work from my hyperactivated, screwed up brain. It will be a continuing work of Roy and Ed's life together, told through kisses. But…(words of major importance) I will not write more until I get at least 5 reviews!

Warnings: none really, though maybe a bit for Ed's language in later chapters

Disclaimer: Me no own, unfortunately, but, I do own a copy of volume 1 of the manga, and I'm getting volume 2 soon

Sleeptalking 

Hughes peered through the door of his friend and superiors office. He wanted to check on Mustang, for everyone else was long gone, and usually, mustang was the first to be gone. Roy was asleep at his desk, his head resting on the piles of paperwork that was most likely already overdue. He was muttering indiscernible words in his sleep, and Maes snuck forward to try and hear what he was saying.

"no, don't hurt my little chibi! Leave him alone; what did he do to you. NO! ED!" he screamed the last words, and made Hughes jump, hitting his head on the chair in front of Roys desk ((A/N: he was kneeling down)). Maes stood, shocked at what he had heard. Flame and Fullmetal? But they hated each other, didn't they? It just didn't seem right.

Luckily, because there was no one else in the office, Roys last shout would not have been heard by any others. He had to find out more about this, before it leaked out, perhaps stop it from doing so. Roy was his friend, and he didn't want him to be dishonoured or demoted by an information leak.

'Roy, wake up," he said, shaking his friends shoulder, trying to get him to wake.

His eyes blinked blearily open. "Maes?"

"you fell asleep. Everyone else went home hours ago. Come on, we'll go and get a drink together. I'm worried about you Roy, and there is something I need to ask you."

"Well, it must be important. I've heard no mention of your precious Elysia so far, and no sign of a photo." At the sound of his daughters name, Maes' eyes brightened, and a hand reached into his pocket, to the ever present ream of photos.

"I've got some new ones, if you want to see them. Isn't she just so cute?"

"yes, Maes, she is cute. But you said you had to talk to me about something. So lets go." Together they left the office in companionable silence, and walked to a nearby bar, where they sat in a corner and ordered drinks.

"Roy…" Hughes started, not sure how to phrase his question. "you were talking in your sleep, when I came into your office to check on you. I couldn't help but hear. You ended up yelling pretty loudly."

At these words, the colour drained out of Roys face and he stammered, "w-what did I say? Are you sue that no one else heard?" Inside his head his mind whirred. He had been dreaming of ed, caught in the middle of a battle, being torn to shreds.

" No, no one else heard, I'm sure. Anyway, do you really want to know what you said?" at Roy's glare he continued. "OK, ok. You were saying something about someone hurting your little chibi. Then you screamed Ed's name out really loudly. Roy, is there something you're not telling me?"

Roy started shaking. His secret had let itself out. He looked at Hughes and sighed. He would have o let the other part of this secret out, even if it was only to his closest friend. He had tried so hard to keep it to himself, but his dreams had betrayed him. "M-Maes, you know how I always act like a real skirt chaser, a womaniser?" he spat the hated words, and waited for Hughes' encouraging nod before continuing. "Its all a façade. I am actually gay, I have always been, and lately I realised that I have fallen I love with Ed. He doesn't love me, I can tell by the way he acts. He hates me, and there's nothing I can do that will change that."

There was a glint in Hughes' eye as he said, "Just try telling him. You never know your luck, and it might reveal some unexpected information." He got up to leave, chugging the last of his beer.

"Hughes, is there something that you're not telling me?"

Hughes did not answer, simply smiled mysteriously and turned to leave, chuckling as he left the building.

-------Next Day-------

Ed walked into the office, whistling. He had finally admitted to Al his feelings for Roy, after a long and heated shouting match. As he walked past Hughes' station, Hughes called " Ed, the colonel wants to see you in his office immediately." Ed nodded, then turned and walked back to Roy's office, muttering something about 'colonel bastard'.

Ed walked into Mustangs office, growling quietly. "what do you want, Bastard sama?" he asked, then stopped. Roy was standing in front of his desk leaning back on it. His hair was messy, in its perfect way, as usual, and his smirk was resting gently on his face. He was beautiful. Ed's heart began to pound, and his breath caught in his throat.

Roy walked towards ed, as he held his breath ((A/N: ed, not Roy)). But he did not come straight to him, he walked past him and locked the door.

"fullmetal... thankyou for coming." He walked back to stand in front of Ed. "I would have hoped for you to arrive sooner, but I guess that can't be expected, your legs being so short and all."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IT WOULD TAKE A MONTH TO WALK A METRE?"

"you of course. But enough of that." At this moment, Roy's heart began to pound in a answering beat to Ed's. His mind was whirling in excitement and fear about what he was about to do.

He leant forward, placing his lips gently over the smaller boy's with hardly any pressure, barely touching them. Even this slight brushing sent a wave of euphoria through his mind, and he was shocked as Ed drew back, looking surprised.

"Roy? Y-you...I..." at this moment he decided that words did not suit this place, and placed his hand at the back of Roy's neck, pulling Roy's face back down to his own. Ed dragged his tongue along Roy's bottom lip, begging for easily granted access. Their tongues battled for dominance, the less experienced quickly learning. Neither was willing to back down.

BANG SMASH CLICK FLASH

At these noises ((A/N: is flash a noise?)), ed pulled back, to see Riza and Hughes standing in the now open doorway. Hughes was chucking, holding his camera, and Riza held a lightly smoking gun, which she had obviously used to blow the lock off the door. She looked slightly surprised, but not really shocked.

"Hughes, you bastard, give me that camera," Roy growled, pulling on his gloves. He began to run after Maes Hughes' hastily retreating back.

"well, congratulations ed," Riza said, smiling. " I knew you liked him, but I didn't think that would be happening any time soon. I didn't believe that Roy would take it so well, but Maes told me about Roys side of things."

"W-wait, you knew?"

"well of course! I heard you and Al in your shouting match last night. Really, you should be quieter when you confess something like that, or at least get soundproofing." She saluted and left the room, as Ed collapsed top the floor twitching.

A/N: well, was it good? Remember, I expect at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, and If anyone gives me a good review, I will glomp them, then mention them in a Reviewer Worship.

Luv U all (reviewers only)

DQD


	2. Initial Reactions

A/N: Yay, people love my work! I got 5 reviews in less than 24 hours! So I expect at least that again before I add another chapter. I will do a reviewer worship at the end of the chapter.

(I can't think of a name for this one) 

Ed smiled and curled back up on the black leather sofa in Roy's office. It was only a few hours since Roy had first kissed him, and his heart still felt like he was going to burst from complete and pure happiness. Roy still hadn't come back from chasing Hughes, but he wasn't worried. It was most likely that, after burning the camera to a tiny blackened crisp, Roy would have taken pity on Hughes' bawling self, and got him a new camera, thus incurring the wrath of the baby photos. It was no big deal.

Chuckling at the thought of Roy writhing in psychological pain (he still quite enjoyed picturing Roy under torture), Ed stood up and went to look for Roy. As he reached the door, it was flung open, effectively crushing him into the wall. Roy stood in the doorway, holding the camera. He didn't seem to hear Ed growling quietly from behind the door, so when he closed the door, he jumped.

"There you are my chibi, I didn't see you." He said, mirth filling his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBIFIED BEAN? I AM NOT A BEAN! OR A CHIBI! I AM NOT SMALL!"

"But…." Roy whined sarcastically. "I should be allowed to call you that, especially now…" he trailed off, smirking suggestively. Turning back to the door he glared at it. "Damn, Hawkeye's gun! She blasted the lock to pieces, its completely screwed."

Moving away from Ed, he grabbed a chair from behind his desk and wedged it beneath the door handle, locking it well enough, he hoped, to deter any unwelcome visitors.

Returning to Ed's side, he said, "Now, to continue that moment which was so rudely interrupted by Hawkeye and Hughes." He stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, pulling him forward. Ed's arms found their way around Roy's neck. Their foreheads touched, lips hovering barely a centimetre away from each other, teasing. Roy waited for Ed to make the first move.

Ed's heart was beating at a million miles an hour. Why was Musting teasing him like this, making him wait expectantly? He wanted to continue that which he had enjoyed so much earlier, but he was scared. Although his subconscious mind was telling him that this was right, the proper thing to do, his logical brain screamed danger at him, this was wrong, it wasn't what was supposed to happen!

Screw logic, he thought. Standing on his tiptoes he pressed his lips to Roys, allowing Roy

to pull him even closer. He melted into Roy's touch, and nearly moaned when Roy's tongue pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth tentatively, and allowed Roy's tongue to caress his, sending shivers down his spine.

"Nii-san?" the door was open once more, the chair lying to one side. In the door stood a huge and fearsome suit of armour, looking confused ((A/N: is that possible?)). "What are you doing?"

"Al…" Roy said, looking lost for words. "Ed, you tell him, he's your brother."

"Royandiareinlove and…well…yeah." Ed muttered

"Nii-san, I'm so happy for you! I hope you and the Taisa are very happy together." He seemed to realise that Ed and Roy will still standing in each other's arms, "I'll just…go…now." He turned and ran, earning stares and confused looks from bystanders.

"I don't think we should tell anyone else anytime soon, do you? They don't seem to take it well."

Later that night, long after all other, sane people had left; Hughes crept into Roy's office and grabbed his camera, lying forgotten on Roy's desk. Checking to see that it hadn't been damaged, he left, chuckling quietly. He had a plan.

A/N: well was it good. Hughes has a plan! And that plan is my plan! So you will have to read lots more to find out what it is, because it won't be revealed until the last chapter (I think).

Now, reviewer worship:

Anthro: thankyou! It ice to know that my work is good.

Fae Elric: Sorry, no burnt cameras, it's too important to the story, so Roy had to act nice

JordansGurl: Yay, I made someone laugh. I agree with the stuff about Hughes.

Cuylerjade: royed rox, ne? I haven't actually read past FMA vol 1, so I don't really know how the characters should be.

Inuyashabooklover5188: Yay, I can write cuteness!

Thankyou all reviewers glomp 

Luv ya

DQD


	3. Picnic

A/N: Ohayo! Greetings my readers! I got tired of waiting for reviews, so I decided to post this chapter anyway!

The previous chapter is named initial reactions. Thankyou to Neo Diji for this.

Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA, but now I own 3 volumes of the manga.

Picnic

"Come on, Ed. No one has followed us here, I'm sure. It's safe. Roy was dragging on the hand of his little chibi, trying to get him to walk faster. They were going on a picnic in o forest outside of central, and they had had to sneak out of the office, avoiding Riza's gun, to get here. Now ed was becoming unsure.

"Are you sure no one could have followed us? I don't want you to get demoted for this."

Roy stopped and pulled Ed into a chaste kiss. "stop worrying, nothing will happen Now come! We're almost there."

When they reached the picnic site, ed stopped, breath caught in his throat. The clearing in front of them was beautiful! Dappled sunlight shone through a tree filled canopy, the grass that carpeted the area was of the deepest, purest green. Apart from the entrance through which they had come, the forest was so thick that it was impossible for them to see out, or for anyone else to see in.

Roy led Ed to the middle of the clearing, placing down their basket of food, then sitting down on the grass. When Ed joined him, after scanning he area for any unseen watchers, he pulled their faces together in a passionate kiss. As their tongues battled desperately, Roy pulled Ed on top of him, so the chibi's legs straddled his waist. Moaning quietly, ed mashed Roy's head into the ground, the scent of crushed grass circling around them.

Somehow, during their kiss, both of their shirts disappeared, flung to the wayside in a frenzy of passion. To start with, Ed's metal arm had made Roy shiver. It was as cold as ice. But slowly it warmed until it felt no different to the rest f his flesh.

Roy ran his hands along the scars on Ed's chest, and over his stomach, muscles rippling barely below the surface. He groaned as Ed returned the favour, his hand trailing slowly but surely south.

-----Hours pass-------

They lay side by side on the ground, stark naked, panting, the food forgotten. Noticing the sunset colouring the sky above, they reluctantly pulled on their clothes, and packed up their stuff.

AS they walked towards Roy's house, Roy slipped his arm around Ed's shoulder, and Ed leaned his head on Roy's shoulder. Together they walked, no longer caring about the stares they received.

Behind them, a figure crept out of the forest, holding a camera.

------Owari-------

A/N: Yay! My first limeyness. Was it good? Can you guess Hughes' plan. First one to do so gets a plushie. And just because I posted this before I had 10 reviews, doesn't mean that I will post the next one before I have 15.

SO Review! Just press the little button!

\/

\/


	4. Two roys?

A/N: Ohayo all! Just before I begin, I would like to mention my new Beta, yaoinessdotcom (read her work, its good!).

This story is a bit weird; please don't kill it, that wouldn't be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own, I never will own, ANDI AM NOT SHORT!(Sorry about that)

Two Roys?

"Hey Ed," Roy walked calmly into his office. Ed was sitting on the black leather sofa. He had been waiting for Roy to return for the past half hour, because Roy had left the office for some unknown reason, promising that he would return soon. When he hadn't reappeared Ed had become worried, but he had not let it get to him too much.

Now he stood and led Roy inside, gently pulling him into a kiss. It began chastely, barely touching, but Roy deepened it forcefully, pressing his lips hungrily against Ed's. He grazed Ed's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance that was eagerly granted. Ed did not bother to battle with Roy; he simply melted into Roy, as Roys tongue explored every centimetre of his mouth.

"ED?" Roy's voice echoed from the doorway, confused. "WTF? That looks like me!"

"Shit." The 'Roy' closer to Ed began to reshape himself, revealing that he was in fact…ENVY, in all his palm-tree haired, skirt-wearing glory. "Seems my disguise has been discovered." He turned to run, but Riza, who had been standing beside the real Roy, grabbed him, holding her gun to his temple. He slumped in her grasp, seemingly defeated. ((A/N: even envy is scared by that gun!))

"ENVY, you bastard! WTF are you doing?" Ed was livid. How could HE have been tricked?

"well, my chibi…" Roy bristled, that was his name for Ed! "I couldn't resist. I saw Roy leaving, and telling you to wait. I decided to take his place, so I could have you for once." Ed twitched.

"you tied me up, locked me in a closet, and took away my gloves!" Roy yelled indignantly.

"so I did. Now, tell me. How did you get out? Wait, don't tell me. I will let it stay a mystery. NOW LET ME GO!" he slipped from Riza's grasp and ran out of the room, cackling loudly.

"how did you get out?" ed asked , slipping into Roys arms as Riza left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Roy flushed. "Riza found me. She wanted to get her jacket out. I think I scared her a bit." He chuckled nervously. "Almost got me with that blasted gun until she realised it was me…should be confiscated."

AS they continued talking, Hughes crept away from the door. He had got some excellent photos, and he was getting better at stalking. He had found out how to take the flash off of his camera, and even Riza hadn't noticed him. The plan was going perfectly.

---Owari---

A/N: Yay, all hail envy! I'd read heaps of fics where envy disguised himself as Ed, but never Roy, so I decided to write one! Hope you liked it.

DQD


	5. Dinner

A/N: hello all! Once again I got bored of waiting for reviews, BUT...I will not post until I have 5 reviews for chapter 5 (OK, I lie, I will post when I have another story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own, and unfortunately, I never will. Oh well  XD

Once again a big thanks to yaoinessdotcom for her betaing/editing work! It's a great help!

I hope you enjoy...R&R

Dinner 

After much arguing and difficulty, Roy finally managed to convince ed to go out to dinner with him. Knowing that many people still thought that he was still a child, he tried to avoid places where he would need to interact with people who didn't know him. With their age difference, he expected it to be assumed that he was Roy's son.

But ed had finally given in to Roy's request, his mind turning to mush from Roys kisses, rendering him unable to argue. So now they stood at the entrance of the Montpellier restaurant, far out of central, where no one would find them, or recognise them, both Roy an ed hoped.

"welcome to Montpellier. May I have your name please?" A black clad waitress stood in front of them, holding a clipboard. She was visibly blushing. Roy's presence was easily noticed.

"Mustang, two people," Roy said, then waited as she checked their table number, before following her to the table, which had been beautifully set with a white tablecloth, sparkling crystal and silverware.

"Hi, my name is Cindy, and I will be your waitress for the evening," she said in an overly cheerful voice. "It's very nice of you to bring your son to such an expensive restaurant Colonel... I mean Mr Mustang," the waitress chirped. She had recognised him from the moment he had walked in, who wouldn't? But seeing that... child with him, it nearly broke her shallow heart. She put on a happy face while her heart screamed in agony.

Ed inwardly screamed at the indignity of it. He KNEW that this would happen, but he stayed quiet, wanting to see how Roy would react.

His voice laced with anger, Roy hissed, "Really, you should check your facts before you say something like that. This is the fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," the waitress looked blank. "haven't you heard of him? Pity. I guess your mind was too taken up to by your dreams of the Flame. Well ed, I don't want to be here any more, lets go." Roy seemed furious.

They stood to leave, with Cindy apologising and begging for them to stay. Inside she was screaming in joyous victory. Roy Mustang wasn't taken! She would follow them, corner Roy and ask him out. Surely he would forget about her mistakes, with the chance of ... well, we'll leave that to Cindy's perverted imagination. She hoped the boss wouldn't mind if she left early.

Roy and Ed walked to a nearby park, where they sat on a bench. In the darkness, Roy slipped his arm around Ed's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, my chibi. I thought we were far enough out of central that no one would recognise me, but I guess I was wrong." Roys shoulders slumped, and his voice was sad but angry, and that mix of emotions scared ed.

"Don't worry," ed said comfortingly. "I really should take this time to say 'I told you so', but that's not very nice." He spoke quietly, the sadness created by Roys upset lacing his voice.

As Roy pulled Ed into a grateful kiss, Cindy crept behind a tree and watched. Once again her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. They were KISSING! How could they? It was wrong! As she watched, their kiss deepened. She watched on, horrified, remembering that she had thought they were father and son.

"What are you watching them for?" a curios voice asked her. A man appeared out of the trees, seemingly from nowhere. He held a camera, and was wearing all black, as if to disguise himself in the shadows.

"those two…they came into the restaurant where I work…I think I insulted them. H-how could someone like that.. I mean, ROY MUSTANG! How could he be…" she trailed off.

"Gay? Yeah, it came as a bit of a shock to me too. They've been together for about six months now, I was almost the first to find out about them, I think." He said, in a half caring, half evil tone. He seemed to be proud about the latter fact, like a father.

"what's the camera for?" Cindy asked, seeming curious.

"that, my dear, is a secret. I can't tell you. But, I can show you some photos of my daughter, Elysia. She's only two! Isn't she soooo cute?"

As poor Cindy died of boredom at the hands of maes Hughes, Ed and Roy finished their kiss and walked off hand in hand, oblivious of all that was going on in the bushes behind them.

"oh damn, they're gone," Hughes said, then stepped over the twitching body of the waitress and melted into the undergrowth, disappearing completely from view.

A/N: well, was it good? Did I use versions of the word seem too much? Please tell me in a review. You know you want to!

O yeah, the competition for whoever works out what Hughes is planning is still running. Just so you know, its not blackmail. The person who gets it right, now gets an imaginary plushie and an invisible cookie.


	6. Coffee and Janitors

A/N: Hello! Another chapter up! NO ONE HAS BEEN REVIEWING! I'm not very happy with pplz, but I'm posting anyway, coz I'm bored.

Im really evil to my OCs, Cindy died in the last chapter, and in this chapter...well you'll have to read and see.

Thankyou to my friend Kelli for the idea for this chapter.

I don't own FMA, and I don't really want to own the janitor, but unfortunately, I do. Does anyone want to take him from me?

Coffee and Janitors 

"Need...Coffee..." Roy moaned, crawling (metaphorically) into his office, exhausted. He had been up for nearly 36 hours, meeting after meeting giving him no chance to sleep. Between the meetings, Riza had been a slave driver, her guns blaring as she tried to make him do his paperwork. She had succeeded, slightly.

Riza, and all the others, had left hours ago, and the only ones left were Roy, Ed, who was waiting for Roy to be ready to leave, a janitor named Dion, busy cleaning bathrooms, and a black clad figure, creeping quietly through the halls, holding a camera.

"Of course," Ed sad, slipping out of the room without bothering to greet Roy, knowing it would be useless while Roy was in this state. Without coffee, his existence was unimportant, and there was no point in bringing attention to it.

A few minutes later he slipped back inside, holding a steaming cup of strong black coffee. "There you go," he said, placing the cup on the desk, and watching as Roy took it. "I don't know what you see in the stuff, Roy. But...seeing that it gives you energy," he paused suggestively, "Its fine with me." He smirked.

While Ed was speaking, Roy took small sips from the cup, each one lifting the tiredness from his face. Soon he looked back to normal, like he'd had a full nights sleep. He smiled at Ed.

"Well, now that I'm 'awake', I believe that some greetings are in order," he said, laughing as Ed crawled onto his lap, straddling his waist. He wrapped his arms around Ed, pulling them closer. Hovering his face above Ed's, he licked his lips, then he pushed his face downwards, his lips joining with Ed's in a passionate exchange of lovers. The kiss was slow, sensual, a kiss of those who knew that they had all of time. Roy's lips slipped from Ed's and caressed his neck, sending shivers of desire through Ed.

As they pulled back, Roy remembered something that Roy had said earlier. "You insulted the coffee! You must pay," he reached past Ed, to where the half full cup of coffee stood. Taking a sip, he pressed his lips to Ed's, using his tongue to pry his lips open, forcing the bitter liquid through. Ed coughed, but swallowed, the now lukewarm liquid burning as it slid down his throat.

The kiss continued long after the last of the coffee disappeared, but still the taste of it lingered in both of their mouths, and they shared it between them with flicking, exploring tongues.

"C-colonel?" Ed and Roy pulled apart, a voice in the doorway alerting them to the presence of a third party. A janitor (yes, Dion) stood in the doorway, blinking in shock. "I'm sorry Colonel Mustang, I thought everyone was gone. I usually clean this room now."

"Well come and clean it later, when we're gone!" he pulled his gloves out from a desk drawer. "And if you mention this to anyone…" Shaking, the janitor turned and fled, not wanting to be burned by the Flame Alchemist. "Now, to continue…" Roy said, his lips joining once more with Ed's.

After a few breathless minutes, Ed pulled back, and said, "Do you think that janitor realised it was me you were kissing?"

"Most likely not. I've got such a reputation with women; even after all tis time that I have been supposedly 'single'. He probably thought you were another obsessive girl, drooling over the famous Roy Mustang, and the chance to sleep with him." He shook his head in amusement at the mind of women.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A GIRL? BECAUSE I'M SHORT?" As usual, any assumption made by Ed led to something to do with his vertically challenged body.

"Of course not, not in my point of view at least. To me you're much better than any girl." As Ed blushed violently at this rare display of spoken affection, he continued. "Now, if you want to get me home anytime soon, you're going to have to get me more coffee. Care to join me?"

About to argue violently, and say that he hated coffee almost as much as he loved Roy, he stopped, remembering the nearly black liquid that h had been 'forced' to drink. The only coffee he had drunk before had been weak and white, filled with that vile, disgusting liquid called: MILK! The flavour of the latest coffee he had drunk was so different, Harsh and burning, but delicious!

"I think I will."

Smiling, Roy pushed him off his lap, then stood, taking Ed's hand. "Well then, let us go."

He led Ed out of the office to the coffee machine where he made each of them a mug of black coffee so strong that it was nearly impossible to take even the smallest sip.

Finally, they finished, and walked away, hand in hand, to Roys hose, not caring, in their coffee high state, who saw them. Two watched as they left the building. Dion, waiting for them to finish so that he could finish his rounds in peace, slipped away as soon as they were out the door. The other, Maes Hughes, stayed, waiting until they were out sight before leaving, still unnoticed after a years worth of what could be referred to as stalking (Beta's note: .:pfft:. Only referred to?)

On the table in the middle of the office, where two had sat only minutes earlier, Dion found two cups, the dregs of coffee left in the bottom, and a note, propped up against one of the cups, reading 'Thanks for waiting, but, we were never here. Remember that, or die.' It was signed: 'Flame & Fullmetal'. Blinking, having only just realised who the blonde haired figure on the colonels lap was, Dion cleared away the cups, throwing the note away after scrunching it into a tiny ball. He never told anyone what he had seen that night, not even his wife. The image of two state alchemists, Flame and Fullmetal, kissing so passionately, haunted his mind for the rest of his reasonably short life.

A/N: well, what do you think? I hope that you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. There's nothing that will stop me from posting, but it makes it so much more interesting when someone reviews.

If anyone wants to own Dion, please notify me in a review. Any offers will be gladly accepted XD.

DQD


	7. Proposal

A/N: Hello! Another chapter up! I'm sorry it took so long, but I sent this to my beta and she lost it. Anyway, here is the chapter: proposal

Proposal

Roy sat on a black leather sofa in the lounge room of his house, thinking. Today he planned to do something that he had thought about for at least a year, but had never gone through with. As he thought, his hand slipped into his jacket pocket, where a small box lay. This was the object that had caused his thoughts to evolve into actions. Now was the moment for action.

Taking a deep breath, he called out to Ed who was sitting in another room, no doubt torturing is brain through countless pages of alchemical arrays, in search of some way to return his brothers soul to his body.

After a few minute of scuffling sounds coming from the other room, Ed emerged, book in hand. He walked over to Roy, and, putting his book on the table, sat on his lap, facing him. He pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Only seconds later, Roy pulled back, dizzy, realising that if he was going to do what he had planned to, he would need a clear head, not one clouded with lust and passion. Ed looked confused, and tried to rejoin their lips, but Roy turned his head away, and slipped Ed off his lap.

"I need to talk to you."

Confused thoughts ran through Ed's head. Why was Roy acting so coldly towards him? Had he done something wrong? Suddenly recognition flared in his eyes. Roy was tired of him, and was about to break up with him. It was the only plausible explanation.

"It's OK Roy, I'm fine with it," Ed said, but he wasn't. Tears filled his eyes. For the past three years He and Roy had shared their lives with each other, and he didn't want that to end.

It was Roy's turn to feel confused. Why was Ed crying? Standing he pulled Ed into his arms, trying to comfort him. But Ed pulled back, brushing the tears from his eyes with the back of a hand.

"Don't make this harder for both of us. I'll go now," He turned to leave.

Suddenly Roy realised what Ed must have thought. He grabbed Ed's hand in his, and pulled him close once again, this time not letting him go, no matter how hard he fought.

"No Ed, you've got it all wrong. Don't leave. Never leave."

Taking his arms away from around Ed's waist, but still holding his hand, he went down on one knee. With the other hand, he reached into his pocket, feeling for the box.

Wild, confused thoughts ran through Ed's head. He had got it all wrong? Suddenly the hugeness of what must be about to happen hit him. Roy was PROPOSING!

"Ed, these last three years have been the most unexpected and eventful of my entire life. And all of that is thanks to you. You have made each of my days brighter, and I want that to continue forever. I…." He paused for a second. It was so hard to say. "I love you, and want to be with you until I die. Will you marry me?"

In the tense seconds of silence that followed, Roy's mind flew. Why wasn't Ed answering? He hung his head, failing to see the gleam of absolute joy in Ed's eyes. He felt a hand on his cheek. Guiding his face upwards to where Ed was, now smiling and nodding. His heart launched into the air as he stood, pulling Ed into his arms once again.

Ed slipped his arms around Roys shoulders, standing on tiptoes to join their lips. He couldn't believe what had just happened! Pushing his fingers through Roys hair he deepened the kiss, each of their tongues stroking, teasing. Shivers of pleasure ran down Roys spine, making him moan.

They pulled apart to breathe many times before they finally calmed, and simply held each other. Standing together in the middle of the lounge room, they silently made a promise of eternity.

Outside the window, in the darkness, Maes Hughes stood. He had chosen the right day. Pure luck, of course (Never!). He had hoped they would come to this, and finally, the original idea of his plan was coming into play.

A/N: well? How was it? I love to get reviews, and anyone who reviews this chapter can have a free, invisible cookie of happiness, just coz I can give them out.

I will try and update sooner if possible (like tomorrow if I can) coz I'm going away for a week tomorrow

DQD


	8. Announcement

A/N: Ohayo!! Here's another chapter! Sorry about the huge wait, I forgot I had written this chapter. The story is nearing completion, only a few more chapters. Sobs. Oh well, there will still be some more!

Once again thanx to my beta Yaoinessdotcom, who betaed two chapters in one day.

Disclaimer: do you think I own FMA? Me neither.

DQD

Announcement

"Would everyone please come into the Colonel's office? He has something that he would like to talk to you about." Riza called out. Seeing the reluctance in the faces of her colleagues, she pulled out one of her guns. "NOW!!!" They quickly ran into the office, not wishing to be shot by their feisty first lieutenant.

In the office, Roy stood at his desk, now empty of paperwork. Ed lounged on the black leather sofa, looking utterly relaxed. In fact, both of them were in a state of panic, but that feeling was hidden by a mask of fabricated calm. They were about to make an announcement that they had kept secret for the past three years. Only four people had found out, and one of those was in a mental asylum, screaming (that's Dion the janitor by the way).

Each of them stiffened slightly as their subordinates filed in. This was it. They couldn't turn back now. Ed stood up, and came to stand by Roy as each of the people in front of them saluted in turn.

"You wanted to tell us something, Colonel?" Havoc asked, cigarette hanging out of is mouth as usual.

"Ah yes… Ed why don't you tell them?" all eyes turned to Ed at this, and he blushed under the pressure of their stares.

"You tell them! I explained it to Al!" The stares turned back to Roy, and he sighed, realising that he had no choice.

"You may not have noticed, but Ed and I have been going out for the past three years." Roy said, calmly. At this, the mouths of everyone listening, other than Riza, dropped open. The cigarette fell out of Havoc's mouth, and extinguished on the floor. Roy continued, "And now, we are getting married." Riza's mouth fell open, and her gun dropped from her hand, landing on Falman's head, as he fell to the ground twitching.

Roy ignored the fact that a large percentage of the people in his office were now on the floor, and spoke on. "We will need your help to keep this secret from the higher-ups. As you know, all relationships between members of the military are forbidden, let alone homosexual ones. But Ed and I are determined to go through with this, and will do everything in our power to do so."

"We will stay with you always," Riza said, bending to pick up her gun and cock it. Everyone else nodded quickly from the floor.

"Very well, you are all dismissed." Roy said. Each of his subordinated picked themselves off the floor, saluted, and filed out.

Once the last of the people had left the room, closing the door behind them, Roy and Ed glanced at each other, and broke into peals of nervous laughter.

"Well, that was interesting," Ed said, once they had calmed down enough to speak properly. "It was worth it, though, just to see their reactions." after a pause he said, "Ew, Havoc's cigarette is still on the floor." This cracked them up into laughter again.

They didn't stop until the phone on Roy's desk began to ring. When he answered, it was… MAES HUGHES! Calling to brag about his cute daughter and beautiful wife.

After nearly half an hour of mind-numbingly boring, annoying storied of the adventures of the infamous Elicia, Maes said, "you really should get yourself a wife, Roy! Or, I guess, in your case, a husband."

"I am engaged Maes. To Ed."

At that moment, Hughes burst through the door, stuttering in excitement. A mobile was in his hand, with 'Roywork' flashing on the screen. "ENGAGED!!! Can I help organise the wedding? I know, Elicia can be the flower girl! She'll look sooooo cute in the dress! What will the invitations look like? Where will the wedding be? The reception? When will it be?? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Maes, calm down. Yes you can help us with the wedding!" Maes fainted with pleasure, before standing again. "Just don't tell everyone yo know. We're trying to keep it secret from everyone other than our close friends. OK?"

Suddenly, Ed paled, and groaned.

"What is it, Ed?" Roy asked, concerned.

"I just remembered that there is one more person I need to tell. WINRY!"

"Well then. There's a phone on my desk. Call her."

Ed sighed and picked up the phone, which was lying on the desk, where Roy had dropped it. "There's no dial tone." He looked at Hughes. "Did you hang up yet?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't" he pressed a button. "All done, go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Ed tried the phone again. The tone was there. He dialled The Rockbell automail shop, and waited as it rang. Winry answered, and after a few minutes of talking to her about the condition of his automail, he said "Winry, I'm getting married soon. I thought I'd better tell you."

The voice coming from the phone said, "Congratulations, I wondered when you would. I hope you and Roy are happy together."

"W-What? You knew? How?"

"You don't expect Al to keep a secret from me, do you? He called me, almost immediately after he found out. He seemed a bit traumatized."

"Ah, I see. Anyway, I'll tell you more when we've made plans. Anyway, I have to go. See ya Winry." He hung up quickly.

While he was talking, Hughes had disappeared, so he slipped into Roy's arms. "She already knew." He said. "Al told her." He pushed his face upwards, his lips joining with Roy's in a passionate kiss. They were getting MARRIED! All of the fuss of planning, of keeping it secret, didn't matter. They WOULD be together, and nothing, no one, would stop them, not even the Fuhrer.

Maes stood at the window, camera at the ready, taking photo after photo. His plan was coming closer and closer to completion. It was almost time.

A/N: well? How was it? REVIEW!!!

DQD


End file.
